Is it really that hard being Juvia?
by Natsu7Dragneel
Summary: Juvia has finally had enough, and has asked the grand wizard, Gildarts, to train her up to become stronger. She asks Gray for a fight and a bet. Will her strength be enough to over come his strength, and claim his love?


"You are only mine Gray-sama."

"I know that, babe." Gray smiled. He knew that all too well. Juvia, Juvia Lockser; he knew he was only her's.

"Anyone who thinks otherwise," she paused to drink her water, "they will die, my love." His eyes widened.

"...and why's that?" He asked nervously.

"What? You are only mine Gray-sama,"

"Yeah. I'm glad." Gray smiled. Had he forgotten that, Juvia would not be happy.

"You do know that I hate Cana, r...right?"

"What? Why?"

"Don't play dumb, Gray-sama." Juvia pouted.

"Hmm? Oh, Cana. We're only friends. Me and Cana is like you and Natsu."

"Then that means me and Natsu ain't virgins." Juvia smiled cockily, and went off and grabbed another glass of water. Gray thought, What? What was she on about? Cana? No! I don't like Cana, do I?

"Juvia. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She smiled.

"I don't like Cana, ok? We're barely friends-" Gray was pulled away by, you guessing it, Cana.

"Hey, Gray."

"What do you want, Cana?" Gray was getting annoyed.

"You know…" She winked.

"No."

"What? Babe-"

"Don't call me that. I don't like you. We aren't even friends."

"Gray-sama…"

"ONLY JUVIA CALLS ME THAT!" Gray yelled, nearly punching Cana.

"You know I like you. Stop being a wuss, I know you like me."

"Well, boohoo, because I don't like you-" Gray was pulled back by Juvia.

"Please tell me you don't like Cana…" Juvia hugged Gray tightly in front of Cana.

"I honestly, do not." He looked deep into Juvia's eyes. "I promise, hon."

"You're only mine?" He nodded. "Good."

"Hey, Juvia…" Juvia looked up at Gray.

"Yes?"

"Wanna come back to mine?"

"Yes!" Juvia couldn't contain her happiness. She was spending a night at her lover's house, why shouldn't she been happy? Juvia rushed back to her house to grab some pajamas, and ran back to Gray's house. Oh, she knew where he lived. She'd followed him home once before. Scratch that, more than 50 times.

"Greetings, Gray-sama!"

"Hai, Juvia."

"I bought mints."

"We won't be needing much," he smiled.

"Oh?"

"No, my love."

"Really? What kind of sleepover is that-" she was silenced by Gray's lips meeting her's. This is as much as a lemon you will get, Im sorry.

"You like that?" Gray asked, smiling. Juvia's head was exploding, did she really just kiss Gray Fullbuster? Her crush? Really? No...no way. Seriously?

"Ye...s..Gray-sama is an excellent kisser,"

"That's fantastic," he smiled again. "Ok. It's getting late." Juvia grabbed her pajamas and slipped into them. When it got to 12pm, which went fast seeing as thought they spent most of it kissing, Juvia was over the moon. Gray finally decided to go to bed after Juvia fell asleep on his shoulder, with her arms wrapped around him. "Good night, Juvia," he whispered.

Juvia's P.O.V.

Was this really happening? I felt Gray-sama's arm around my waist. This has to be a dream. Surely. I slowly turned around to see my beloved, smiling in his sleep. It made me smile, too. I slowly but carefully shuffled closer to my love. I was possessive, that's certain. I made sure he would never do this with Cana. Even if that means killing her, and killing Gildarts, too. There would be nothing, nothing at all, that could separate me and my love. Cana, you will die. If that's the last thing I do.

Gray's P.O.V

"Juvia?" Why was Juvia with me? Was she mad at me? Was she alseep? "Juvia, are you awake?"

"Gray-sama?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I said, rolling into my back.

"hmm? And what is that?"

"are you...like...can you be classed as my girlfriend?"

"...I don't know, Gray-sama, only you know," I simply smiled and said,

"then that means yes," and kissed her. Was else can I say? I was happy I was with my Juvia. Even though she may think I prefer Cana, I definitely don't feel this way about Cana. Defo. In fact, I'm proud to say, screw Cana. I dont even have feelings for her, to be fair, I didn't in the first place. But I definitely don't now.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes, Juvia-sama?" I could see her blushing, and her beautiful smile.

"Don't ever do this with anyone else but me, ok? Definitely not with Cana. You hear me?"

"pfffftt, Cana? Don't worry," I winked, "defo not with her." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Gray-sama!" She smiled and hugged me tightly. "S...should we get dressed?" She offered.

"sure," I smiled. "I have a question. Do you like Lyon?"

"Lyon? No."

"Oh, Mira told me you did."

"Mira's talking about someone else, my love." Her smile told me this was true.

"Thank you,"

"I love you, Gray-sama..."

"I love you more, Juvia-sama..." And we kissed.

*Hey! Hope you enjoyed that! Loved it? Hate it? Leave a comment about what you want (NO GRAY X CANA PLEASE THANK YOU).*

-Author-


End file.
